Broken Promises
by Chiisu-chan
Summary: I totally suck at summaries. Kurisu is having many sleepless nights because of a bad feeling. Will her bad feelings come true? RikuxOC
1. The Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything pertaining to it. But I totally wish I did.**

She sat on the trunk of the paopu tree, crimson eyes on the night sky. Her short red hair blew in the wind, since she had washed the gel out of it earlier. It was very chilly that night, and she was very cold, but she didn't seem to want to go outside. She was very troubled and couldn't sleep for more than ten minutes at a time. This had been going on for a couple days now and only one person began to worry about it. Watching her from the bridge was a muscular fifteen year old boy. He had been standing there for a while, but she failed to notice him there. He slowly walked up to her and placed a blanket around her shoulders. She pulled the blanket close, keeping herself warm. She looked up to the boy who had given her the blanket and muttered, "Riku-kun"

"Kurisu-chan" he replied, sitting down next to her. "Why are you out here?"

"I had trouble sleeping again. I can't help but think that something terrible is going to happen." She replied.

Riku put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen."

Kurisu looked into his teal colored eyes, "How do you know?"

"I just do." He replied, smiling. His silvery-white hair began to blow in his eyes as the light breeze blew by. To Kurisu, she found this to be very sexy. She had always had feelings for him, ever since he found her on the beach three years ago.

She leaned into Riku, feeling helpless. "Please, promise me that you won't leave me alone."

Riku could detect a disturbance in her voice, and he felt tears seeping into the threads of his clothes. He embraced her and whispered, "I promise."


	2. The Tackle

Kurisu woke up the next morning in Riku's bed. She had entirely forgotten how she had gotten there. She scanned the room, surprised at how clean it was. She had always assumed that guys' room were naturally dirty. She scanned the floor but found nothing that would make it look 'unclean', except for the fact that Riku was curled up on the throw rug in the middle of the room with nothing keeping him warm but his clothes. It was still rather early, so she decided not to wake him. Instead, she took a throw blanket and placed it over him. He shifted under the blanket, absorbing the warmth. After that, she slipped on her shoes and left. She had wandered the beach, watching the incoming waves.

After wandering for about an hour, she sat there at in the middle of the beach, watching the sun slowly rise. She always loved watching the sun rise; it gave her such a warm feeling.

Then, almost out of nowhere, she was tackled from behind. She was surprised to feel herself face down in the sand. She turned to knock over the boy who had attacked her and examined him. He had spiky brown hair, which was now covered in sand, and sapphire blue eyes which many girls seemed to be entranced in, but not her. She recognized him as another good friend. "Sora-kun!" she yelled, tickling him. "How dare you attack me from behind?"

Sora laughed hysterically, pleading for her to stop the tickling. After she decided that that was enough torture, she sat back.

"Sorry, Kurisu-rin" he laughed, "I couldn't resist. Besides, I am your favorite hero."

"You wish." She jeered.

Sora gave his famous puppy dog pout, making himself seem sad. "Aw, you made me feel sad."

"Come on, Sora-kun," she petted him on the head, "You know I was just joking."

After talking, they decided that they were going to race. Sora was determined to beat Kurisu, since he could never beat her before. Just as they were about to start, a familiar voice could be heard, "Wanna make this a threesome?"

They turned to see who it was and weren't very surprised. "Riku!" they both yelled in unison. Riku always knew when there was a race, and never missed any of them. He was the current reigning champion and planned to keep it that way. They had agreed to race, all three of them. Kurisu then counted down, "Ready, Set, Go!" And with that, they were off.


	3. The Race and the Injury

One would be surprised at how fast Kurisu ran in a long skirt. She managed to keep up with Riku, following him by only a foot. Sora on the other hand was trailing them by a few yards. She looked back to Sora yelling, "Gained some weight, Sora-kun!" With that, she laughed.

Sora wasn't too happy about that and gave his famous pout. He then picked up speed and managed to catch up to them. The three of them were neck and neck until the final stretch. They ran across the bridge, just barely managing to stay on it. That bridge was known for collapsing under a lot of weight. Sora and Riku picked up speed, gaining at least a foot in front of Kurisu. Kurisu could feel her weight causing strain on the old bridge below her. Then, all of a sudden, a piece of the bridge fell under her weight as she stepped on it and she fell. Riku heard the wood fall and Kurisu's shrieking scream. He turned to see her fall. His eyes widened and he jumped off the bridge. He ran to the place where the wood collapsed and found Kurisu unconscious with blood dripping from the back of her head. He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Kuri-chan! Kuri-chan!" he yelled, fear-stricken. He looked to Sora who as soon as he reached the finish line ran to Riku's side. He hadn't noticed her fall until he didn't see Riku finish behind him. "Sora! We have to get her to my mom!"

Sora nodded, "I'll go to her to warn her that you're coming. You just get Kurisu there." Sora ran off like a bullet, off to Riku's house. Riku picked Chiisu up, one hand on the wound. He had hoped that with enough pressure, it would stop bleeding. He then quickly headed to his house in fear that his beloved friend would die.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't think it's much shorter than the others. xD I wanted to thank you guys for the great reviews! I promise, this story will be going for on for a long time. In fact, I don't really think it will end. ;)**


	4. She Won't Forget, Will She?

Sora finally reached Riku's house after what seemed like an eternity of running. He pounded on the door yelling, "Mura! Mura!" ((yes, Riku's mom has a name! 00))

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mura yelled through the door. She opened it, seeing Sora standing there, tired and panicking. "Sora, what's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurisu fell on the bridge during a race! She's badly hurt! Riku's taking her here now." He replied, almost in a pant.

Mura nodded, "Come in. I'll take care of her."

Sora nodded and walked in, plopping himself on the blue couch. Mura looked in the distance, searching for her son. After a few seconds of looking, she spotted him. He ran as quickly as he could and into the house.

"Place her on your bed, Riku." Mura commanded as she got her medical supplies.

Riku ran to his room and placed her gently on his bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, some blood dripping onto his hand. "Kuri-chan," he whispered, "don't die on me."

Mura and Sora came into the room soon after. Mura seemed to shove Riku out of the way and then examined Kurisu's wound. "This isn't good." She muttered. She then began to clean the wound, and dressed it. After she was finished, she stood up and turned to the two boys. She had a sad look on her face which Riku knew meant that something wasn't right.

"Is she gonna be alright, mom?" he asked, tears flooding his eyes.

Mura nodded, "She'll be fine."

Riku was pleased to hear this.

"But, she took a really bad blow to the head. She won't remember anything about herself or anything about you. She won't even remember living here." She stated. "I'm sorry, boys."

Riku's heart sank at the thought of her not remembering him. His tears began to stream down his cheeks as he watched his mother leave the room. He leant against the wall and sank down to the floor. Sora put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "It'll be alright, Riku. She'll never forget you, she never will."

Riku just hid his face in his knees, crying his heart out. No matter what Sora said, he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Kurisu would forget him, and probably would never remember. He felt it was punishment for not keeping his promise to her. He promised to keep her safe, and he failed.


	5. How Did I Get This Way?

After waiting for the entire day, Sora finally decided to go home. It was late, by his standards anyway. Riku decided to stay there in the corner of the room until she woke up.

It was about three o' clock in the morning when Kurisu finally woke up. She couldn't remember anything, her name, how old she was, who her friends and relatives were, nothing. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself as she sat up. She scanned the room, surprised yet again at how clean it was. She then laid eyes on the silver haired boy who had cried himself to sleep. She could feel herself turning red as she looked at him. "Who is he?" she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked over. She put and arm over his shoulder as she squatted beside him. She looked into his face and wiped away the tear streams that were left behind. "Why was he crying?"

Riku could feel the warmth of her touch on his cold back and opened his eyes slowly. He looked into her eyes and muttered, "Kurisu?"

Kurisu was surprised that he knew her. "Kurisu…is that my name?" she asked herself in silence.

Riku asked, "Do you remember me?"

Kurisu searched her memories, trying to dig up something. It began to hurt her head to try to remember. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples. "I'm….sorry," she said sadly, "I can't remember anything."

Riku frowned at her response. His mother was right, she would forget everything. He just nodded, "You can't remember anything, anything at all?"

She shook her head, "No."

Riku sighed, "Don't strain yourself. You'll get your memory back someday. I promise I'll help you."

She smiled a little, "Thank you. But, how did I get this way? I mean, losing my memory and all?"

Riku looked away, looking as if he were about to cry. He replied, "We were racing, you, another friend and I. The bridge we were running across broke and you fell and hit your head. The night before I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, but I failed, "he cried, "I failed you!" tears began to stream down his face.

Kurisu frowned as she watched him cry. She then embraced him, "It's okay. I forgive you."


	6. THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER OF DOOM! cugh sar...

After a few minutes of comforting Riku, Kurisu had fallen asleep. She was leaning up against Riku, who usually liked his personal space. But he didn't mind it one bit. He held her softly, enjoying every moment he was there with her. He didn't want to fall asleep, not now. Right now, he had the child-like mentality that if he let his guard down, something would happen to her. So, he just sat there the entire night, holding her, enjoying the sweet warmth of her body.

**Sorry this chappy is so short. I have terrible writer's block today on account that I have this research paper due on Monday. dies**


	7. The Broken Window

It was about one in the afternoon when a few pebbles began to hit Riku's bedroom window. He ignored them for a while, trying to drown out the pats and clicking noises they made. He finally decided to go to the window to see who it was, but no sooner than he had gotten there, one of the pebbles hit the window and gotten itself stuck in the hole it made. A huge crack went along the window and it shattered into a million pieces. (How exactly does that work out? I've broken the laws of physics!) Riku put on his angry face and looked out the window to see who it was. He noticed Sora there, as red as a cherry.

"SORA-kun! YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!" he yelled, shaking a fist.

"Sorry!" Sora yelled.

"Why were you throwing pebbles at my window anyway when you can just go to the door? It's afternoon after all!" Riku asked.

"Uh, I dunno." Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you're gonna buy me a new window, got it!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Sora just sighed, climbing into Riku's room through the window. He saw Kurisu in the corner of the room, sleeping. "Has she woken up yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, like at three in the morning," Riku replied, "But then she went right back to sleep right there next to me. I didn't want to move her."

Sora winked, "You didn't want to move her because you love her."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Riku protested.

"COM' on, Riku, it's only obvious. Have you seen yourself when you look at her?" Sora replied.

Riku just sighed, "Yeah, I guess I do. But we should clean up the glass. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

That's when he realized that his left white sock was red. He noticed a piece of glass sticking out the top of his foot. "Well, that's not cool." He muttered. He then began to feel the pain of it and sat on his bed, slowly removing the glass. He then removed his sock, examining his bloody foot. "Sora-kun, get my mom."


	8. The Foot xD

Sora nodded, quickly running out of the room. Not realizing that Kurisu was sleeping (he tends to forget a lot); he slammed the door behind him.

Hearing the door open, Kurisu woke up, her eyes shooting open. She noticed the blood on the floor and followed it to Riku's foot with her eyes. She jolted up and ran to him, examining the wound. "How did this happen?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

Riku then pointed to the window.

Kurisu nodded. "Does it hurt terribly?" she asked, searching the room for some bandages. She spotted some on the side of his bed and picked them up. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and found some alcohol to clean the wound.

Riku nodded, but didn't show it a bit on his face. Even when she started cleaning it with the alcohol, he didn't wince. He didn't want to show his emotions, especially pain.

She then dressed the wound with the bandages nice and tight. She then sat up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't want it to hurt you. I know I can't remember anything, but I feel like we had a special connection."

Riku just looked to the ground and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We did."


	9. Just a Walk Through the Park

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. Plus, I had terrible writer's block.**

After all the panic, Riku, Sora, and Kurisu decided to go out. Sora introduced himself to Kurisu since he figured she didn't remember him at all.

"So, you don't remember me?" Sora asked, pointing to himself.

"Nope. Sorry." Kurisu replied, somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Aw man! I was sure hoping that you would at least remember me!" he complained, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to help you remember, right, Riku?"

Riku didn't answer, he just continued to walk, seeming like he was troubled.

"Riku?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Riku shook his head and looked at Sora, "Huh? What? Oh right."

"Is everything alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just have alot on my mind." He replied, that same blank expression on his face.

After walking, Sora decided to go visit Kairi. He hadn't seen her since the accident with Kurisu and figured he should tell her why he hadn't spoken to her. After Sora had left, Riku and Kurisu went to the island park. Since it was spring, all the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Kurisu was surprised to remember how much she loved the cherry blossoms. She looked at them with a lot of awe in her eyes, almost as if she hadn't seen them in a million years.

Riku was glad to see her so happy and managed to maintain a loving smile on his face. After walking for a while, they decided to sit under one of the trees. Riku was telling Kurisu about how they use to race and spar with each other and the good times they shared. Kurisu felt bad that she couldn't remember any of it.

"Don't strain yourself. You'll remember it eventually." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but how long will it take? It could be months, years, maybe even decades before I will be able to remember." She replied, looking down at the green grass below her.

"I'll wait. I'll never give up. I lo-"he then caught himself, blushing. He had almost revealed his feelings for her.

She looked at him and noticed at how red he had gotten. She put her hand to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Riku was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her, absorbing her warmth. He loved how soft she felt, and how gentle she was with her kisses. His tongue began to lick her lips, pleading for entrance, and she couldn't deny him. Although she could barely remember him, she felt a certain connection to him, almost magnetic.

As they sat under the tree, a light breeze blew. The cherry blossoms began to fall around them, setting the mood. For some reason, they just couldn't unlock their lips; they seemed almost lost in each other's presence, not caring about anything else around them.

**Sorry it was so short and poorly written. I've just been caught up in my work.**


	10. The Paopu Moment

**Only two more weeks of school guys! Only two more weeks of school! After the last day of finals, I'll be dedicating most of my time to this story (as if I wasn't stressing over it enough). I wanted to thank MizzFreestyle for helping me cure my writer's block, you gave me such good ideas, although, they're kind of sad. :( Oh well. Thanks anyway!**

Riku and Kurisu walked out of the park together, hand in hand. They walked around the beach, barefooted for a while. They both loved the feeling of the sand in between their toes. It was such a squishy yet soothing feeling. One would think that the two were made for each other, they were so alike.

They didn't exchange many words since they had left the park. Neither of the two knew what to say. But, Kurisu couldn't help but ask something. She had been wondering about it all day.

"Riku?" she asked, turning her head towards him.

"Ya?" he asked, still looking forward.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, did we ever like, you know, have sex?"

Riku stopped in his tracks, thinking. There wasn't any sense of embarrassment in the subject. He then sighed and sat down, letting the waves splash up to his feet. "Sit down, Kuri-chan."

She obeyed and sat down next to him, still looking to him for an answer. He stared out into the horizon for a minute or two, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you want a simple yes or no or do you want me to go into detail?" he asked, still looking out there.

"Please, tell me everything." She replied, hoping he would stop stalling.

He nodded and sighed, "We've slept together a few times. Each time, I wanted to try it, but you said no. You said that you wanted to wait until marriage. You wanted to be safe, just in case something would have happened. Each time I asked you, wanting it more and more, but each time, you told me the same thing, 'I can't. It's not in my morals to do so. I have to wait until marriage.' I couldn't force you to do anything you didn't want. So in short, no, we haven't had sex." He looked to her with a slight smile, "But I wouldn't mind it now."

She shook her head, "I hate to break it to you, but I won't until I'm married."

Riku looked past her and towards where the little island with the paopu trees was and asked, "Would sharing a paopu be enough for you?"

"Well, it is like marriage so I guess it's good enough, at least, that's what Sora told me." She replied.

Riku then sprung up like a kangaroo and grabbed Kurisu by the wrist. "Well, let's go then."

"What? NOW!" she asked, shocked.

"Ya. You said it's good enough for you, so why not now?" he pleaded, trying to pull her up.

"But…"

"Come on! It's not like we don't know each other! I've known you since, well, I've known you for years!"

She finally agreed and stood up, trying to keep from being dragged towards the island. Once they got there, they sat upon the branch of the famous 'bent' paopu tree. Riku picked the freshest paopu form the tree and took a bite out of it. He handed it to her then sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, eliminating any space between them. Kurisu stared at it for a moment, thinking about what she was about to do. This was the biggest decision she would make in her entire life. She couldn't help the fact that she loved him with all her heart, but would it last? She could barely remember anything of him, and how could she trust that he was telling the truth?

She put the paopu to her mouth, taking in the starry aromas. She gave Riku the benefit of the doubt and took a bite. It had an apple/lemonish type taste too it and she savored every bit. Once she swallowed the bite of fruit, she felt a tingly sensation inside her, especially in her left arm. Riku felt the same thing, except in his left arm. Almost suddenly, two tribal tattoos consumed their arms. They were matching, one seeming to make the other whole if put together. It was almost like a friendship necklace a little girl would get for her best friend out of one of those quarter machines. Both of them examined their arms, surprised at how quickly it got there. They then looked at each other in the eyes. It seemed like they could read every thought and memory inside them. It was then that Kurisu knew that everything Riku had told her was true. As she pictured every memory he had of her, she began to remember as well. Her amnesia was cured.

After a few minutes of staring and silence, they found each other engrossed in a passionate kiss. Never had they felt so in love. They both knew that this love would last forever.


	11. The Worst Day Ever

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and to answer your question chocolateriku, no. It's not turning into a lemon. I'm not that talented to write that kind of thing in extreme detail. Well, here it goes.**

Kurisu found herself in Riku's room the next morning. She scanned the room, not finding any sign of her husband there. She wondered how late it was, since Riku usually slept in. She sat up and looked around the room for her clothes. She found them hanging neatly on the bedpost and began to change from her pajamas into her clothes. It hadn't occurred to her to lock the door.

Almost as soon as she started changing, the door opened and she turned her head to see who it was. Riku entered the room with a toothbrush in his mouth and some foam coming from the side of his mouth. He was only in his boxers which were all black with flames shaped like hearts. He looked up and saw her. He blushed and muttered a quick, "Sorry," and attempted to leave the room. But Kurisu quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room. She forced him onto the bed, she resting her body against his. Riku was surprised at first but began to enjoy it. He loved the way she kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear. His eyes then turned to the still broken window and found that it was dark outside and the clouds were purple with a storm. He thought it to be weird since storms didn't have purple clouds. He then suddenly thought back to his past experiences of when the heartless took over.

He knew something was wrong about this. Kurisu never acted this way. He looked to her left arm and found that the marital tattoos weren't there, but in the place of it was the heartless symbol. His eyes filled with anger. "Get of me." He spat, pushing her off. "Who are you and where is Kurisu?"

The heartless replied, "Heh, you caught me." She then shifted back to her normal form which looks similar to the Invisible heartless but in a female form. "If you must know, I am Lucifra, the shape shifting demon heartless. I can shape shift to anything I want, especially what people most desire. Is her body not what you want?" She then shifted back into Kurisu, but with nothing on.

He yelled, "NO! I want her, but not for her body, but for her soul, her mind, her heart…her emotions. NOW WHERE IS SHE!" He then gripped her by the neck and caused her to change back to normal.

"Now why would I tell you that?" she asked and disappeared. He cursed under his breath and looked to his closet. He opened it and grabbed his Organization uniform and put it on, blindfold and all. He grabbed Oblivion and Oath keeper and hopped out the window. The entire island was crawling with several types of heartless. He spotted Sora in the distance, battling heartless with his One Winged Angel keyblade. He sliced away at the heartless in his way and joined him.

"Sora! Have you seen Kurisu?" he asked, seeming almost in a panic.

"Ya actually, but she was unconscious. The heartless consumed her in a dark portal. Who knows where she is now?" Sora replied.

"Shit." Riku replied. He knew he would have to look for her all through the worlds. It would take a long time, but it would be worth it if they could be together again.

Riku stopped slicing and looked up to the sky. Several Darksides fell from the sky and landed on the island. "Sora, we're not going to be able to take care of all of them. Just get Kairi and meet me in the Secret Place. We're gonna have to evacuate the island."

Sora simply nodded and began to run towards Kairi's house. Riku on the other hand was trying to get to the secret place. He continued to slice away at them. Normally, he would have been there within the minute, but it took him about twenty minutes to get there with all the heartless. Shortly after he arrived, Sora and Kairi made it as well. Riku then took hold of Sora and Kairi's shoulders and a dark substance began to consume all of them.

"Don't worry guys, it's gonna be alright." He muttered, and then became completely consumed. When they emerged from the dark goopy stuff, they were in the Second District of Traverse Town.

"Here…again?" Sora complained, looking at the familiar scenery.

Riku sighed and said, "We're gonna have to rent a couple of rooms at the hotel. Although that is the quickest way of travel, it did take a long time to get here, maybe about twelve hours."

"Really? It seemed but two seconds!" Kairi exclaimed in shock at how long it really was.

"I know, but we still have to rent rooms, so no complaining." Riku replied, quickly making his way to the hotel.


End file.
